Osananajimi
by Shootiingstars
Summary: Shirayuki arrive au palais royal de Clariness à l'âge de 8 ans après s'être enfuie de chez elle. Immédiatement, elle se lie d'amitié avec le second prince, Zen, et montre un profond attachement au premier prince et à sa nouvelle protectrice, Garack. Fidèle à Zen, elle le suit dans ses aventures et ses rencontres. Meilleurs amis et même plus quand ils grandiront ?
1. Prologue

Shirayuki court aussi vite que ses petites jambes puissent la porter. Mais sa vision se trouble. Une petite fille de huit ans comme elle ne devrait pas être seule avec de la fièvre, dans cette forêt sombre au beau milieu de la nuit. Ses cheveux rouge pomme suivent derrière elle; ce que convoitent ces hommes qui la poursuivent. Si ses grands-parents ne les aimaient pas autant, elle les aurait couper. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs puisqu'ils sont dorénavant morts.

Elle se souvient encore, il y a quelques jours, quand ils n'avaient pas eu la force de se lever pour ouvrir la taverne. Il n'y avait pas de médecin dans leur village alors elle est allée chercher des plantes qu'elle savait pouvoir guérir la fièvre. Mais rien n'avait pu les sauver. Et un matin, ils ne bougeaient plus.

La mort est cruelle. Elle prend dans le silence vos êtres aimés et vous laisse seul dans ce monde. Puisque les villageois ne pouvait pas s'occuper, ils essayèrent de contacter son père perdu. Mais ils ne recevaient aucune réponse. Shirayuki alors parta seule le chercher dans les montagnes, là où ils résidaient ensemble d'après son dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi est tombée malade. Peu après, des hommes encapuchonnés essayèrent de l'attraper et de lui couper les cheveux pour les vendres. Alors elle s'est enfuie de toutes ses forces vers la forêt. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ses cheveux que ses grands-parents aimaient tant. Elle leur a promis de toujours se battre de toutes ses forces. Elle compte bien tenir cette promesse.

En fin de compte, le désespoir lui donna des ailes. Jamais elle n'avait autant couru de toute sa vie. Épuisé, vidé de toutes forces, elle se laisse porter par ses jambes jusqu'à une grande maison où des chevaux mangeaient tranquillement sur le côté. Elle tombe à genoux et sous ses respirations laborieuses, elle s'écroule.

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'un jeune garçon blond ou presque blanc aux yeux bleus la rattrape avant qu'elle ne chute complètement. Derrière lui, un garçon de son âge la regarde, les yeux identiques et grands ouverts.


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Zen, je vais t'attraper !

\- Non ! Tu n'y arriveras pas Shirayuki !

Garrack regarde sa protégé ainsi que le plus jeune prince jouer ensemble sur l'herbe des jardins du palais. Elle est rassurée de la voire se comporter comme une enfant de son âge. Les premiers jours suivants sa guérison, la petite était muette et pleurait tout le temps. Ils mirent du temps avant que la jeune fille ne leur explique son histoire. Prit de pitié et de compassion, le prince Zen supplia sa mère et son frère de laisser la petite Shirayuki rester au palais. Et avec le soutien de Garrack et de tous les pharmaciens de la cours, il fut décidé qu'elle reste sous la tutelle de la pharmacienne en chef. Jamais elle ne regretta ce choix. Même si elle a peine la vingtaine, s'occuper de Shirayuki comme sa fille est une réelle source de joie.

\- Shirayuki-kun ! Vient s'il te plaît !

\- Oui j'arrive tout de suite Garrack-san !

Malgré le fait que Garrack l'ai adopté, Shirayuki a demandé la permission de ne pas l'appeler 'maman'. Même si la petite aux cheveux rouges est jeune, elle désirait rester fidèle à sa vraie mère. Mais ce n'est pas un point qui vexa la pharmacienne. Elle est plutôt très admirative de voir la nature réfléchit et la façon dont l'enfant de 8 ans voit son environnement. Il est incontestable de dire qu'elle est plus mature qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Sûrement son passé l'a-t-il obligé.

\- Shirayuki, tu veux bien allé porter ce document au responsable de la bibliothèque royal s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sur. Zen ! Je pars rendre un service à Garrack-san, je reviens !

\- Attends ! Je viens avec toi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas cours d'histoire avec ton professeur dans 10 minutes ?

Le petit garçon fronce les sourcils face à ce dilemme mais celui-ci est vite réglé dans sa tête.

\- J'ai le temps de t'accompagner et d'arriver au cours à l'heure.

Shirayuki reste dubitative mais n'a guère le temps de réfléchir que son ami lui attrape la main et l'entraîne en riant vers la bibliothèque.

Zen est heureux d'avoir enfin une amie. Sa première amie. Il s'ennuyait tant quand il était seul dans les longs couloirs du palais. Son frère travaillant constamment, il devait se trouver des occupations. Alors très jeune, il savait déjà manier l'épée, monter à cheval et il s'amusait à grimper partout. Mais maintenant que Shirayuki est là, il a enfin une partenaire de jeux ! Quand il s'ennuie ou qu'il a finit de suivre ses cours particuliers, il s'empresse d'aller la voir dans la pharmacie et l'entraîne dans ses jeux.

Mais parfois, il reste assis à ses côtés et la réconforte. Elle est parfois triste quand elle se met à penser à ses grands parents et à ces moments là, il lui prend la main et ne dit plus rien. Un jour son frère lui a dit que la simple présence d'une personne au dessus réconforte et apaise le peuple.

Les deux enfants rentrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigent vers la personne concernée.

\- Bonjour ! Je viens de la part de Garrack-san. Elle m'a demandé de vous restituer ce livre.

\- Bonjour prince Zen. Bonjour Shirayuki-san et merci de me rendre ce livre. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le désirez.

\- Merci monsieur.

Le prince et son amie partent vers le fond de l'immense bibliothèque royale avec chacun un livre en main. Le garçon lit tranquillement un ouvrage sur la dynastie de son royaume. La petite fille, elle, dévore un livre sur la pharmacologie. Mais le prince relève la tête avec panique.

\- Mon cours d'histoire !

Shirayuki n'a pas le temps de réagir que le jeune prince se précipite hors de la salle en saluant à volé son amie et le chef de la bibliothèque. Elle rigole face à son empressement et à sa mémoire qui laisse à désirer. Mais elle commence à avoir l'habitude. Dès que quelque chose aquapad son attention, il oublie tout. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une habitude très bénéfique. Elle se lève avec le sourire et va ranger le livre qu'il lisait et qu'il a oublié sous la panique.

En le rangeant, elle remarque un petit livre plus haut sur les contes de fées. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel ouvrage est présent dans le rayon de la famille royale, elle essaie de le retirer. Et c'est alors qu'elle découvre que ce n'est en réalité pas un livre mais une poignée installée délibérément ici. Elle essaie de tirer mais elle n'a pas assez de force. Elle sent juste que le mur bouge pour laisser voir une entrée sombre où elle ne peut rien distinguer à l'intérieur.

Intrigué mais sur ses gardes, elle remet la poignée/livre en place et ne le mentionne pas au chef de la bibliothèque. Elle attend Zen pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, cet endroit semble abandonné et sombre. Il faudra amener des bougies pour qu'ils puissent explorer ce nouvel endroit. Elle a hâte ! Elle a toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelle chose et ce sera sa première aventure avec Zen.

Elle s'assoit de nouveau au fond de la bibliothèque, tout près de la porte cachée et attend. Elle en profite pour continuer son livre de tout à l'heure.

Les minutes passent et Zen apparaît avec les traits fatigués et se laisse tomber à côté de son amie. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui saute dessus avec un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Elle s'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote :

\- J'ai découvert un endroit secret dans la bibliothèque. Allons l'explorer ensemble !

\- Comment ça un endroit secret ?

\- Derrière nous, derrière cette étagère, il y a une pièce secrète. Pour y accéder, il faut tirer une poignée en forme de livre.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Puisque je te le dis !

\- OK OK !

Son amie est maintenant accrochée à son bras tellement fort qu'il croie bien qu'elle va lui casser. Mais il est tellement content de la voire si enthousiaste qu'il ne peut refuser de l'accompagner. Et puis cette histoire l'intrigue quand même beaucoup.

\- Bien, je propose qu'on fasse comme ça : tu m'attends ce soir devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Je me débrouillerais pour entrer.

\- D'accord et moi je ramène des bougies. J'ai vu qu'il fait très sombre à l'intérieur. Et puis on en a plein dans la pharmacie alors ça ne se verra pas si j'en prends quelques unes.

\- OK, on fait comme ça. Mais n'en parle à personne d'accord ?

\- Oui c'est promis. C'est notre secret.

Zen hoche la tête puis se relève. Son grand frère lui a demandé de l'accompagner dans son entraînement à l'épée. Et il est déjà en retard. Il aide Shirayuki à se relever et l'accompagne à la pharmacie.

Sur le chemin du retour, tous les deux avaient de grands sourires sur le visage. Le personnel du palais les trouvent adorable et souhaitent que tous ce passe bien dans le futur.

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.** **À bientôt !**


	3. Nouvelle

Bonjour !

 _*se cache*_

Je n'ai pas d'excuses sinon que j'ai eu trop de flemme.

Merci au commentaire de Plopy ! Je continue c'est promis, je n'abandonne pas une histoire (je l'ai fais une fois et je suis encore assez traumatisée ). C'est juste que ce que j'écris ne me plaît pas trop.

Et puis j'ai découvert que l'histoire de Shirayuki se poursuit en manga ! J'avais juste vu l'animé et savoir que cet univers évolue ma donné envie de continuer !

Ce chapitre sera supprimé avec la publication du prochain chapitre.

Merci !


End file.
